Reformed Anew
by toastedCroissants
Summary: AU- Ulrich's father decides that he needs desperately to whip his ungrateful son in shape. Finding it the only way in doing so, he sends Ulrich off to his uncle's farm, where the young teenager meets a witty librarian, a shy florist, and the stoic daughter of a fellow farmer. Between all the disciplinary acts, one catches his eye—but summer is all he has until he leaves again.. U/Y
1. Ironic Gestures

**Hi guys...**

**I'm so so sooo sorry for neglecting my account lately. I'm honestly piled up to my neck in homework, and learning to speak Mandarin is becoming a great nuisance. As some of you may know, I attend a rather expensive, semi-prestigious private school.. and as a result, the teachers are the kind of people that say, "Make sure you get a full night's of sleep," then give you 284578594392 hours of homework to do.**

**And it's not just homework. For example, NHS is keeping me pretty occupied [I'm now a science tutor], and a Model UN conference sucked up most of my Fall Break. Yeah, I know, they're lame excuses, but I've seriously been on the verge of sudden rages, lately... :\ So I've been drawing a lot. If you've been on DeviantART, you might've noticed my account now has seven deviations. Check it out if you want, I guess (toastedCroissants). :))**

**So bear with me, please, eh heh. Love you guys. :) The Lost Attendant is suffering writer's block at the moment, so here's the long overdue Reformed Anew [Heh, that rhymes], just for updating sakes. :) Updates will definitely be coming slowly... Feedback would help though, and I may be posting another Jerlita fic in addition.. :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>I wasn't really geeky. In terms of the high school hierarchy, I was very much in the middle ground. You have the really popular guys, you have the nerdy guys, and then you have the people who really don't care—and that was me. I wasn't really picked on or anything like that.<em>"

-Callan McAuliffe

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Ironic Gestures<p>

Good looks? Check.

Hot girlfriend? Check.

Extensive bank account? Check.

Popular? Check.

Ulrich Stern had these four things—and rather unfairly, too. With shaggy hair that effortlessly fell in the right places and a toned body to match, he was the best catch of the sophomore, junior-to-be class.

To most students at Kadic High, he was dubbed as 'One of God's Fallen Angels': perfect beyond comprehension...yet cursed to live on Earth with the rest of its endless sin. Together, these four qualities combined to form the recipe of perfection—and he in fact was just that...Maybe even _too_ perfect. And he didn't spare the slightest care—it was effortless on his part!

He was pompous, and he showed it, silently patronizing _everyone_.

* * *

><p>The bell rung to signify the end of seventh period. Papers were thrown in the air, excited screams from rowdy high school students erupted, and everyone began their shuffle out the door. Today was a humid, dreary day in France [kind of hard to believe that summer even started].<p>

Ulrich Stern, the aforementioned popular, yet quiet kid in school strutted out the doors of Kadic High, arm-in-arm with his 'girlfriend,' Sissi Delmas. The two were the 'perfect' pair to the entire student body, hence why they were unwillingly (at least in Ulrich's point of view) together. The title was the only thing the relationship was worth, really.

Sissi's locks of raven hair bounced against her lean back as she rambled on about subjects Ulrich truly didn't care about. His brow furrowed, he jutted out his lips in annoyance, wanting badly for her to shut up for even just a second. He decided to stay quiet, though, for he knew that Sissi would eventually stop talking once she noticed that he wasn't responding.

He began to wait patiently...

"So, like, Hervé has _totes_ stalked me around all day," she drawled, sighing in feigned annoyance. Ulrich rolled his eyes. "His pasty skin, bad acne, and scrawny build is a total turnoff.

"Oh, and Ulrich-" She turned to look at him before suddenly hurling a red rose in his direction. "I _cannot_ believe you decided to get me a _cheap_ rose for our anniversary. I thought I made it clear that I wanted an orchid."

"It's the symbol of love," he muttered irritatedly. "Now-"

"Hey, watch where you're going, huh?!" Sissi exclaimed.

Ulrich's dawdling mind refocused itself. Lowering his gaze, he found that Sissi's feet ran into the legs of some goth nobody sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. She had shoulder-length raven hair and was clad in Kadic's uniform like everyone else—but the black choices were more prominent.

The goth flashed Sissi a smirk, looking up from the book she was reading: "_Captive in the Dark_," by C.J. Roberts. Typical. "Why don't _you_ watch where _you're_ going?" she shot back in a taunting tone. Her eyes held that of mischief, but the rest of her face constantly remained dark, composed. How she managed to pull it off, well, was beyond anyone's knowledge.

Ulrich resisted from quirking an eyebrow. He possessed absolutely no opinion on this; he didn't like Sissi, nor did he associate at all with the goth.

The reason why was simple: a guy like him couldn't _possibly_ be seen hanging around lowlife like her. It was literally in the book of rules that corresponded with the school's hierarchy—a nobleman like himself shouldn't be fraternizing with peasants like _her_... Not that Ulrich _actually_ followed these rules religiously; he was just expected to. He found it much easier to quietly meet up with his classmates' expectations rather than cause trouble to the 'balance.'

Sissi rose both eyebrows, and her lips remained pursed in their usual hard line. She wasn't amused at all by the goth's outwitting. "Excuse me," she said, her hands on her hips. She cocked her head to the side and shot her a glare. "Do you even know who I _am_?"

The goth sighed indifferently, then examined her nails."Sissi Delmas, the principal's daughter—the noblewoman of the school," she replied with flippancy, getting up and clutching her book to her chest. Sissi raised her head as she did so; she was at least several inches taller. "Yumi Ishiyama, pleased to meet you."

Yumi. Junior. Alluringly beautiful, tall, skinny—but don't be fooled; she can pack a pretty great punch. At first glance, anyone could assume that she had a harsh disposition due to her preferences of black clothing and combat boots—but as we'll find out later, she can actually be a very nice person underneath. Although she can be bold, and maybe stubborn sometimes.

Yumi held out a hand. Another smirk pulled at the corners of her lips as if she was daring Sissi to shake on it. Like she expected, the A-lister of Kadic only looked down in disgust, her brows furrowed in distress. "Get away from me," Sissi replied coldly, trying to stare her down. "It's already generous enough that I actually _talked_ to you."

"What is that?" Yumi nodded towards the flower in Ulrich's hand, completely ignoring Sissi. Her smirked grew even wider. "A rose?"

"Yeah." Ulrich grimaced. "What about it?"

"You? Being romantic?" she scoffed. "I don't buy it for a second."

He held it out to her. "Hah—would you like it, then?" The gesture left Sissi gaping.

Yumi sarcastically smiled back and began her turn around. "Fine, whatever," she replied with airiness, taking the flower from his hand. "Just know that... I'm not going to live under you or your shallow girlfriend, either."

It took a moment for Ulrich's ears to take notice to what she said. "Hey, did you just-!"

Yumi laughed and directed him a teasing wink. Then, like that, she started walking down the hallway, away from the two of them and leaving Sissi utterly speechless. It wasn't until then that Ulrich became thoroughly surprised; usually people shrank away from his girlfriend and quickly backed out. Yumi, however, stayed her ground.

Sissi clenched her fists and exhaled deeply, closing her eyes. Ulrich smirked as she began counting her breaths—she usually did this whenever she was annoyed, and it amused him greatly. "I can't _believe_ her," Sissi said irritatedly. "That's five minutes of my life I won't get back."

Ulrich shook his head and let out an mirthful laugh. Then with that, the two continued their walk towards the front doors.

And of course, his presence was greatly noticed by the rest of the student body.

"Yo, Ulrich, you up for the latest soundtrack of the Subdigitals?" asked Christophe M'Bala as he bobbed his head to the music blaring from his headphones. "Five bucks a piece."

"What is it that he got that I don't have?" muttered Hervé as he jealously watched Ulrich and Sissi walk past him.

Like usual, Kadic's unending and spiraling corridors were decorated with electronic screens displaying conventional news of the school. Neither of them gave notice to the colorful spectacles as they sauntered along—most of the platforms publicized the honor roll and other academic achievements given to the students, all of which Ulrich and Sissi never made it on.

Finally the pair stopped at the front foyer like all the other students, only to find that a steady barrage of rain had made its presence in Paris. It was disappointing, to say the least. Ulrich didn't care so much, however; he could literally imagine his summer vacation now: endless calls from Sissi, gatherings with people he knew didn't give a shit about him, and constant rebukes from his father about his latest report card.

Ulrich withdrew his arm from Sissi and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Now, it was either spend the rest of his day with Sissi, hang with his 'friends,' or go home to a scolding by his father.

Scolding father it is.

From there, he began to plan his escape.

Sissi didn't notice as he quietly slunk away in the direction towards his cabbie. Gripping his backpack strap with his right hand, he threw it in the backseat before he sat himself down up in front.


	2. What? Farm Work?

**Well, I guess I'm getting a bit better with the updates. :) I apologize if this chapter is a bit short, but it's definitely a good stopping point, haha. And I managed to update within two weeks, too, so that's awesome.**

**I would like to thank BreadLoaf, ulrichyumilover, camilleRomance, and Bluedog197 for reviewing, and to everyone else who has decided to follow. ((: You guys are awesome. :D Bluedog197, since I can't personally PM you, I wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed reading your review; it made me laugh a bit. XD And thank you so much for always being there, dear! :)**

**Enjoy the chapter everybody. :) I can't tell when chapter 3 will be up, but feedback is really appreciated. ^~^**

* * *

><p><em>"Your age does not define your maturity, your grades don't define your intellect, and rumors don't define who you are<em>."

-Ritu Ghatourey

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: What? Farm Work?<p>

Ulrich went down to the sitting room to find his father, Seth Stern, reading the newspaper and his mother, Annette Stern, drinking a cup of tea. He walked over to the latter, bending down to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello, Ulrich," Annette greeted happily, grabbing both his hands. The woman was the perfect presentation of their "perfect" home if not for the constant quarreling between her son and husband. Ulrich just adored her—he was forever thankful for the kindness and sympathy she constantly radiated.

Today, her lips were painted with bright red lipstick as she was clothed in a simple burgundy velvet dress that matched the chairs. Her diamond earrings dangled as she shifted her gaze to look up at her son, a smile growing upon her delicate features. "How was school today?" she asked with true kindness, unlike the usual tone his father used.

"Fine, mom," he answered, sauntering over to sit himself down on the chair across aforementioned man. "What's up?"

His father, still noticeably silent, folded up his newspaper and slammed it down on the glass-topped coffee table. Ulrich wasn't fazed the slightest bit as he kept the usual monotonous expression etched into his angular face, and his eyes keenly followed where his father's hands moved as they dug inside his jacket to pull out _the_ envelope with Kadic's seal on it. Ulrich mentally sighed at the sight of it and thought, "_Here it comes_."

Ulrich's father flicked the envelope across the coffee table so that it stopped in front of him. The brunette lowered his gaze to unsurprisingly find his usual disastrous semester grades printed out on thick cardstock:

ULRICH STERN. GRADE 10. CLASS OF 2010.

1. ENG/AMERICAN LIT. 10: C+

2. WORLD HISTORY 10: D-

3. STATISTICS: D

4. GYM/HEALTH/FIRST AID: P

5. ALGEBRA II: C-

6. CHEMISTRY 10: D-

7. ITALIAN II: B+

TOTAL GPA: 1.62

Withdrawing all the expression from his eyes, Ulrich looked up again to face his father. He mentally counted to three before Seth bursted.

Ulrich's father ran a hand down his face as he slammed the other against the glass of the coffee table. His mother jumped from the sudden flare-up, but immediately placed a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder in attempt to console him. "Ulrich," he called calmly, vigorously rubbing his temples. Despite his current tone, anyone could tell that he was about to erupt soon for the second time. "Haven't you ever thought about the long-term effects of your grades? Haven't you ever thought of college?!" He got up and looked out the window, the rain still a steady downpour.

Ulrich's left eye twitched. It definitely wasn't the first time they had this conversation. Therefore, he only relaxed in his chair. "I don't get the point," he mumbled slowly. "I can always live off of your money-"

Seth shifted his gaze back to his delinquent son. He narrowed his eyes at Ulrich, shooting daggers in his direction. "I will not allow you to think of _my_ money as _your_ safety net. Think of your future wife—don't you want her to be proud of you?"

"Future _wife_?" Ulrich reiterated bitterly. "You mean Sissi?"

"Yes." The faintest smile tugged on the corners of Seth's lips. "From what you told me, she seems worthy. Smart, beautiful, and kind..."

The truth was, a few months ago, Ulrich gave that false description of Sissi to put his father at ease. Sure, most guys at school found Sissi to be extremely sexy—but the girl was actually brain dead at best, and "kind" wasn't even a part of her dictionary. Ulrich dug his fingers into his hair, trying best to block out his father's piercing voice.

"School isn't exactly _easy_, you know," he retorted. "It's _difficult_."

Seth only laughed in response to his feeble answer. "Fine," he said coldly. "Since you've made it clear you don't want get off your lazy ass and do something about your horrid grades, I have made my choice. I am sending you off to my brother's home out in the countryside this summer."

Ulrich widened his eyes. "_What_?"

"He could sure use your help on the farm. Plus, a young woman that goes by the name Aelita Schaeffer will be happy to tutor you in her library."

It was then Ulrich quickly sat up in his chair, now digging his nails into the armrests. "But _dad_!" he screamed, sounding much like a little child. He was shocked, to say the least. "You can't send me off to live with that - _recluse_!"

"Oh, yes I can," Seth fired back. "I gave you the chance. You didn't take it. You will be taught discipline. You will be taught to work for the things you want. _Anything_ to straighten _you_ up!" He pointed an accusatory finger in his direction, then clasped his hands behind his back.

"Go ahead and pack," he lastly ordered. "You're leaving tomorrow morning."

Ulrich rose an eyebrow. "You're kidding," he said. "I'm not leaving-"

"Oh, yes you are, and under my orders!" he yelled.

Ulrich didn't flinch—instead, he kept his head held high. Seth only shook his head and addressed his wife calmly, "Annette, help Ulrich pack."

Surprisingly, Ulrich's mother nodded with absolutely no sign of objection. She turned to give Ulrich a warm smile, ultimately sending shivers down his spine.

His whole life, he thought of her as someone that would support him in his arguments with his father, but he guessed he was wrong. "Don't worry, honey," she said. "You'll be fine. We're only doing this because we love you."

Ulrich clenched his fists. _We're only doing this because we love you_. He hated that phrase with a passion.

He silently shifted his gaze back and forth between his mother and father, realizing he was completely alone. With one last glare, he turned on his heel and began his walk back towards his room, not caring to give a goodbye or accept his mother's help.


	3. Unexpected Visitors

**Wow guys! Six reviews for the last chapter, that's fantastic! :DD I'm sorry if this chap is extremely short, but it's the best I could do for now, heh. I made sure to find a good stopping point, though. :)**

**Well, continue on and read! Enjoy. :))**

* * *

><p>"Speak when you are angry—and you'll make the best speech you'll ever regret."<p>

-Laurence J. Peter

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Unexpected Guests<p>

Shirts from Aeropostale, Quiksilver, and Abercrombie & Fitch were stuffed in his suitcase, all in dissaray. With a continuing dread, pairs of shorts followed, then toiletries and shoes.

This was completely unfair, he continued to think. His dignity was something he actually cared about, and he was throwing it all away to live at some farm.

The ring of a doorbell, and his frustration grew. His parents were already asleep, so who would still be up at this hour? Ulrich pondered this as he descended the staircase and walked towards the front door. "Who is it?" he called out, his tone almost vehement.

The door was shoved in from outside, and Ulrich was forced back to make room for Sissi… then Odd, Theo, Christophe, Emanuel, and many other classmates from Kadic. "What are you doing still in your uniform, silly?" Sissi asked as she playfully pulled at his tie. "Let it go, it's summer!"

"What are you _doing_ here?" the brunette hissed as he forcefully swatted her hands away. He eyed her hot pink trench coat and stiletto pumps. "My parents are _asleep_."

"The after party, remember?" Odd interjected with a goofy smile, pulling out a case of beer. The rest of the company cheered. "School's over, we're free, let's have some fun!" he said.

Ulrich turned his head to find Christophe setting up a DJ table beside the pool, and Emanuel easily hosting ping pong tournaments. Other students started dancing, and drinks were passed around.

Sissi then tugged at his arm, diverting his attention. "Isn't this wonderful?" she asked.

"Wonderful? Go _home_," he said, almost pleading. "Do you _want_ me to get into trouble?"

"Oh, hush," she replied, smirking. "We'll be quiet..."

"With a DJ table? Yeah, totally."

"Come _on_," she purred, seductively tugging at the collar of her coat. Seeing that she wasn't wearing anything under it, Ulrich swallowed thickly. Sissi only giggled at his nervousness.

"Let loose," she then whispered.

Ulrich croaked in feeble reply, "No."

She ignored his response, and proceeded with loosening his tie. "I think that _tonight_, we can hide under the covers, and-"

"Sissi, I don't want that."

"Yes, you do," she pressed. "Everyone does, with _me_."

"Have a drink, Ulrich," Odd interrupted again, holding out a bottle. He gave a pat to his back, unnerving him. "It'll help get your mind off things, good buddy."

"Play some ping pong, too," said Emmanuel, holding up a paddle.

"Swim!" "Dance!"

Ulrich only stood with his reply. "NO!" he yelled, clenching his jaw at the EDM.

"Yes!" squealed Sissi.

"I said _no_," he reaffirmed. "STOP!"

It was a command, and so it did. The music stopped, the dancing stopped, the drinking stopped, and the playing stopped. Ulrich hiked towards the DJ table, and pulled out the plug.

"_Ulrich_!" Sissi screamed.

"Use the _frickin_' coasters!" he only exclaimed, motioning toward the drinks. "Get your _feet_ off the tables." He jostled those that were doing just that.

"What has gotten into you?!" Sissi cried out, clenching her fists. "You completely ditched me after school, you never returned my calls, and now, this?!"

Tears formed in Ulrich's eyes. "I'M ALREADY IN ENOUGH TROUBLE AS IT IS!" he shrieked, turning slowly to get a hard look at everyone. Only confused looks met his gaze, and Ulrich was helpless then.

"...I'M BEING SENT TO WORK AT A **FARM**, OKAY!?" he confessed. Seconds passed without any reply, and he pinched between his eyes out of embarrassment.

Then Odd, with a softened look, dared to speak up. "Ulrich-"

He only bursted, "GET _OUT_ OF MY HOUSE!"

Another voice then followed. "Ulrich? Is that you?" Unnervingly, it was Annette, coming from upstairs.

"_Crap_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Whoa, haha, he's angry. XD Anyway, reviews, follows, andor favorites are very much appreciated, I take them all to heart. :)) I would like to thank BreadLoaf, ulrichyumilover, The Eccentric Gamer, Bluedog197, CamilleRomance, and Laudi14 for reviewing last time, you guys are awesome. :)**

**Bluedog197: Haha, don't worry, this is an Ulumi fic, remember? :)) Thank you so much, and I did mean "P" as in "pass" instead of "fail," haha. ;)**

** Mwah, and see you all later! ^~^**


	4. Leaving

**Hey, everybody, back with a new chapter! :D It's a bit longer, so that's better, I guess. XD Like always, I would like to thank BreadLoaf, ulrichyumilover, The Eccentric Gamer, and camilleRomance for reviewing! :) Thank you so much for all of your kind words! ^~^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Leaving<p>

"Excuse me, but what is the meaning of this?" Annette put her hands on her hips as she descended the staircase, still in her silk pajamas. "I don't remember you telling us that you were having company over, dear.."

Unfortunately, Seth was following close behind, and he had a disconcerting look on his face. He focused his gaze on Ulrich and added, "We need to talk, young man."

Ulrich directed his line of sight towards his parents, then back at his classmates. Becoming a snitch wouldn't be so admirable, he figured. "Mr. and Mrs. Stern, we realized that things _were_ getting a bit too loud..." It was Odd that chose to take the lead, fortunately for Ulrich, "So we were just about to leave, really-"

"Is that so?" Seth shot sarcastically. "Ulrich wasn't alowed to have anyone over _at all_." It was then he walked over, and grabbed the home phone.

"I'm contacting the police," he announce forthrightly, causing solemnity to fill the room. "You kids shouldn't be out alone so late at night."

At that, Odd shrunk back, and, instinctively, Ulrich grabbed Sissi's arm.

"It's your turn," he frantically hissed into her ear. "_You_ screwed up, and it's time for you to live up to it."

"If you really think that's the case, Ulrich _dear_," she scoffed, "You don't know me." Sissi turned to face the rest of them. "We're leaving!"

Without warning, Emmanuel ran towards the door and lugged it open. "Hey!" Seth screamed, unable to leave the phone post as the kids streamed out. Frustrated he didn't know any of them, he slammed the phone out of anger.

"Ulrich, I'm going to rely on you to give me _all_ of their names," he asserted, grabbing the boy's collar.

Ulrich furrowed his eyebrows. "No," he said simply, removing his hands from his shirt. It was then he could notice Seth biting down on his jaw, and his face turning slightly red.

"Honey-!" Annette interjected.

But it was too late. Flexing his hand, he shortly gave Ulrich a hard slap across the face.

"You **irresponsible imbecile**," he seethed as Ulrich sucked air through his teeth. "You think you could get away with this party?!"

"You _asshole_!" Ulrich only cried, placing a hand on his sore cheek.

"Seth, Ulrich-" Annette attempted futilely to console them.

"_Shut up." _Ulrich only lowered his head, stunned, tears once again burning at the back of his eyes. "I'm going up to my room."

The sounds resonated with each step. "There's nothing I can do," he continued on his way up, "to prevent tomorrow from happening." He supposed that if he said the words to himself, it wouldn't cut into him as much as usual.

It worked.

* * *

><p>Ulrich left with his father the next morning. The mere thought of kissing this place goodbye didn't exactly appeal to him, and so he continued giving his father the silent treatment.<p>

The cityscape zoomed past as he looked out the window. He turned the knobs that corresponded with the air conditioner, and placed his free hand against the vent. The boy let out a breathy, sarcastic laugh as the unusual sensation graced his fingertips—and it was oddly refreshing too, with this summer air.

"You're easily amused." Ulrich turned to look at his father, startled.

"Hm, I forgot you even spoke." The teen slumped in his chair, giving him a fleeting glance.

"Still giving me the silent treatment, aren't we?" Seth's eyes remained glued on the road. "Ulrich, this is the perfect opportunity to start over."

Annoyed that Seth was acting as if nothing happened, he bitterly retorted, "And what makes you think I would want _that_?"

"You think I couldn't tell? It's painfully clear that you're disconnected from the rest of your classmates."

"Fat chance."

"Explain the party, then."

Ulrich only jutted out his lips and crossed his arms, slumping even further into his chair. It was then he decided to pull out his phone, wanting desperately for a distraction.

As a result, he brought up Facebook's newsfeed. His notifications sign lit up with a bright red. Meanwhile, a couple recent statuses from his classmates were of the first things he saw, the notable one being Sissi's:

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth Sissi Delmas<strong>

Yesterday at 23:40 near Paris, France

worst after party eveerr! keep it up Ulrich, and youll need to find yourself another gf soon! D: —with **Ulrich Stern** and **26 others**.

44 Likes 6 Comments

* * *

><p>Ulrich didn't necessarily find the "threat" concerning considering he didn't really like her in the first place. Therefore, he merely dismissed the status—but that didn't stop him from opening up the comments out of pure curiosity. Some were from this morning:<p>

**Emmanuel Maillard** and **43 others** like this.

**Julien Xao:** hey, when ur looking for a new bf, can i be a candidate? ;D

**Hérve Pichon:** Back off, she's mine!

**Elizabeth Sissi Delmas:** eww Herve, go away! D;

**Anaïs Fiquet:** tell 'im, gurl!

**Odd Della-Robbia:** chill guys we've put him in enough trouble already.

**Emmanuel Maillard: **but u gotta admit the party was lame

* * *

><p>Ulrich grimaced at a few of them, and frowned even further when he realized that his father may be right. However, he made a mental note to call Odd later.<p>

Ah, Odd Della-Robbia. Also a soon-to-be junior. Known as "Kadic's Casanova," "The Romeo of Today," and also another one of God's fallen angels, he was extremely attractive—and nearly in the same league as Ulrich. His flamboyant personality matched his outlandish hairdo, which was notably spiked to a point. Oh, and purple was his favorite color. He was genuinely a great friend of Ulrich's, one of the few _decent_ people that attended Kadic...Although his bad jokes may be a bit overwhelming at times.

Aside from Odd's, the rest of the statuses didn't really show much else, neither. It was mostly a bunch of complaints about last night, really.

* * *

><p><strong>Odd Della-Robbia <strong>to **Ulrich Stern**

12 minutes ago near Paris, France

sucks dude that ur dad is doing this to u. But do ur best, good buddy, learn lots, n remember, fish can swim! ~in bocca al lupo! :D

8 Likes

* * *

><p>The brunette shook his head at the eccentric teen's spontaneity, but smiled at the "good luck" in Italian. The message admittedly lifted his spirits up a bit, and as a result, he sighed in temporary content.<p>

Maybe this won't turn out to be so bad after all..?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, there you go. :) I haven't typed in shorthand since 7th grade, so sorry if it's a bit inaccurate. XD Like it, hate it, let me know, I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)<strong>

**Ooh, and ever wondered how the characters look like in Kadic Uniforms, like I depicted in this story? Check out my DeviantART page if you're feeling up to it. ;)**


	5. Ashwick Grove

**Alright, longer chapter this time. ;) I would like to thank those that have reviewed so far. ^~^ I would reply, but it's pretty late. I'll get to it next time I update. :)**

**Enjoy, and feel free to give me any forms of feedback. :))**

* * *

><p>"<em>No fine work can be done without concentration and self-sacrifice and toil and doubt<em>."

Max Beerbohm

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Ashwick Grove<p>

"Long time no see, Seth."

"Ferdinand."

His uncle's farm cottage had an overall rustic look. Built completely out of stone, several chimneys poked out from the roof, with one of them emitting smoke. Colorful flowers decorated the porch and backyard as a large tree stood up front. His property was marked with walls, also made of stone, and some shrubs and plants grew up the house's sides.

Ulrich watched as his father stiffly shook hands with an old man in a plaid shirt and suspenders. It was clear the two weren't at the best of terms—however, it was a given considering five years had passed since they last saw each other.

Crossing his arms, Ulrich let out a sigh. He unceremoniously dumped his luggage on the cobblestone path, and shot a calculating stare towards his uncle.

He didn't like the guy. "Where's my room?" he asked.

"Slow down, son," said Seth, directing a glare. He was suddenly gripping the teen's shoulder. Ferdinand chuckled.

"It's only typical for young adults. Thank you so much for lending a hand, Ulrich. I'm happy for the company."

Ulrich muttered with bitterness, "Don't mention it."

"Oh, I almost forgot." He chuckled again. "First, a proper introduction. I'm Ferdinand, Seth's brother." The warm smile and hearty laugh he had was enough to magnify Ulrich's annoyance. Ferdinand Stern looked much like his father, though the edges of his eyes were creased with smile marks. He possessed a demeanor very much unlike Seth, who had stress marks on his forehead and a crop cut.

He held out a hand.

Ferdinand withdrew the pipe he was smoking from his mouth and frowned ever so slightly as Ulrich declined him. He simply cleared his throat and tried again, "Welcome to Ashwick Grove, my boy."

Dropping his hand, his smile quickly returned. Seth cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I'll be going," he said. "Work him hard, Ferdinand."

The older man smiled back and nodded. "You can count on it."

Ulrich watched with dread as he watched his car shrink in the distance. Sighing, he averted his gaze to Ferdinand.

"Ah, Seth, always such a stiff," Ferdinand remarked, crossing his arms. "He's changed quite a bit since high school... Well, Ulrich boy, set your luggage down inside the room upstairs. Work begins tomorrow at sunrise."

Ulrich quirked both brows. "_That_ early?"

"We rise when the animals do." A smile continued gracing his lips.

"It's still too early to go to bed. What am I supposed do until then?" Ulrich was frustrated by how contained the countryside was, and could already predict the boredom hitting him in just a couple days. He slung his duffle over his shoulder.

Ferdinand scratched his chin. "Hm, I thought you'd be tired from traveling... In that case, take a walk. Enjoy the scenery." Wrapping his hands around his hips, he took in a breath with his eyes closed. "You'll be surprised with what nature has to offer."

Ulrich wrinkled his nose. "You're kidding." _What a hippie._

Ferdinand's lips were suddenly pressed together to form a look of seriousness. "I'm not," he said. "I'll tell ya what. I'll give you the keys to the truck so you can go into town. There are a couple kids there who I'm sure wouldn't mind making a new friend."

"Why not?" he muttered.

Ferdinand smiled with satisfaction. "Oh, and while you're there, I'll also need you to deliver these seeds to the flower shop."

"So you're sending me there to do work for you."

"Ha-ha. You caught me. Consider it your first job."

* * *

><p>Ulrich followed the instructions Ferdinand gave. The town was quaint with cobblestone paths and corner shops. It wasn't much, but he found it kind of cute, actually.<p>

He progressed towards the town slowly. The truck groaned with overuse, but still functioned relatively well.

A bell dinged as Ulrich opened the door to the small flower shop. The scent was overwhelming as it flooded his nose at his entry. Pots and pots of flowers and flower garlands decorated the outside—and the interior wasn't much different, either. In the center of it all, a girl with medium length hair turned around to his presence.

"Oh, welcome," she greeted shyly, hunching her shoulders and holding her hands behind her back. Over her clothes, she wore an apron stained with mud. She was an effortless beauty.

"Hi," Ulrich replied, holding out the package of seeds. "I came here to deliver these."

The florist adjusted her glasses before reaching out for them. "Ah, I take it these are from Ferdinand."

"Bingo."

She then examined Ulrich. "And you're his nephew, Ulrich?"

"Spot on again."

She smiled. "Then in that case, nice to meet you, I'm Emily."

Emily Leduc. A soon-to-be senior. When she isn't working in the flower shop, she studies in Paris. Her love for plants and passion for healthly and organic cooking basically defines her.

She turned around to place the seeds on an overhanging shelf. "Have you eaten, yet? I just finished preparing dinner."

As she asked the question, Ulrich's stomach suddenly churned. Ferdinand wouldn't mind a few more minutes alone, right? "Now that you mentioned it, I wouldn't mind a few bites," he answered. "What's on the menu?" The girl's newfound kindness was a shock to him.

She answered happily, "Asparagus souffle and baked pears."

"Err..." Ulrich refrained from giving a weird look.

"Emily!" Saving Ulrich, a tall teen with navy hair entered the shop with boxes in his arms. He was comopletely unaware of Ulrich as he pressed his back against the door to close it.

"Here's some more fresh produce from the market," he said. "Cook something up with them, like you normally do."

"I appreciate it, William. Let me help you with those..." She giggled as he stumbled walking towards her.

"Watch out, these are heavy!"

"Obviously."

Deciding that they didn't want to be further bothered, Ulrich simply left the shop.

* * *

><p>The ride back was quiet as darkness overtook the area. It was when he drove under a grove of trees did Ulrich find himself to be completely lost.<p>

The sound of unnatural rustling somewhere in the distance caught his attention, and he considered asking for help. What, more so—who, was it? He exited the vehicle and watched with caution as a slim, black figure approached.

Unlike her usual black skirt, black blazer, white oxford shirt, grey thigh stockings, red tie, and black combat boots, she was dressed comfortably in gray and pink gym clothing and black sneakers. Her jet-black hair fell down just short of her shoulders, and her skin was a porcelain white. Her midriff was also in plain view...

Ulrich swore he saw her before. Somewhere in school, he assumed.. Meanwhile, he was too much in a daze to realize that she was quickly getting closer, and that the music playing from her earbuds kept her too distracted to realize that he, too, was getting closer in relation to her.

"Oomph!"

After what seemed like mere seconds, Ulrich hit the ground with a loud thud. And posterior to a few coughing fits, he looked up just in time to notice that the girl was gazing down at him, an amused smirk now pulling at the corners of her lips.

Putting a hand on her hip, this was followed by a mocking bow as she first said to him, "Ulrich Stern.. To what do I owe this majesty?"

So he did know her. Urich publicly scowled at her teasing remark—he was quick to realize that he instantly grew to dislike her, much like Sissi. "Hey," he started in an irate tone. Finally getting up, he dusted himself off and began his retort. "I don't know _who_ you are, but-"

Before he could finish, a genuine smile cracked at her lips, essentially throwing him off. "Hey, chill, Ulrich," she said to him, holding her hands up in defense. "I was only joking." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "...But you really don't remember me, do you?"

Ulrich only stared at her blankly, answering her question. "I can remember the face, but no name comes to mind..." Ulrich blinked. "Y-Yuri?" he guessed, still unsure.

She shook her head. "It's _Yumi_," she replied. Yumi rose an eyebrow. "And I'm guessing _you're_ staying at Ashwick Grove? This is a joke, right?"

"No," he fired back. "But I'm guessing _you_ know where that is?"

"Ah, right, I saw all those Facebook statuses." Yumi let out an amused breath, but nodded slowly. "My grandparents own a farm there, and I spend my summers just helping them out.

"You'll love it here," she added, holding back a laugh.

Ulrich grimaced. "Lay off, will you?"

Nevertheless, she just questioned him, "You're staying with Ferdinand, right?"

"_Yes_."

"Lucky for you, we're already pretty close to his home. We should hurry, it's getting dark."


End file.
